This invention relates to apparatus for transporting and aligning panel-like members and more particularly to apparatus for sequentially transferring and aligning panel-like members as they are moved from a pick-up station to a discharge station.
Heretofore in the art to which my invention relates, difficulties have been encountered in aligning misaligned panel-like members, such as sheets, plates, boards and the like, as they are transferred sequentially from a stack of such panel-like members to a discharge station. Heretofore, it has been the usual practice to align all such panel-like members in a stack prior to removal of any of the panel-like members from the stack. Not only is it a time consuming task to prealign all of the panel-like members in a stack but it is also very difficult to maintain the individual panel-like members in true alignment with each other and in true alignment with the direction of travel as the panel-like members are removed sequentially from the stack.